The Story
by BellaBellaCullen1
Summary: BPOV when they tell Nessie there story.. which is told by Carlisle


THE NEW BEINGING

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

A week or so after the Vloturi came for Renesmee we all calmed down a lot thanks to Jasper and being together as a family. Everyone was a the main house except Edward, Renesmee and myself we were at Edward and I's meadow.

"Edward?" I asked watching him and Renesmee running circles around the meadow.

"Yes Love?" he answered looking at me and then at Renesmee.

"_I think maybe it's time to tell her about how we met and what this meadow means to us."_ I thought to him as I let down my shield.

" I think your right ,love" He said answering my thought's

" _Maybe we should go back to the main house so everyone we love can help and hear the story all over again_" I thought to him again knowing he loved It when I did that

" I think that would be a great idea Bella…" he paused but continued " I also think they would love that too." He said pulled me into big embrace.

"Renesmee, honey can you come here for a minute?" I asked her smiling

"Yes Mommy?" she answered smiling running up to me with her arms out and opens for me.

I picked her up and looked at her beautiful brown eyes "How would you like to hear how mommy and daddy met and whatever you would like to know about mommy and daddy?"I asked while holding her in my arms.

" I would love to mommy, can we go to the main house with Grandma and Grandpa and everyone else." She whispered in my ear

" Of course I think daddy wants to go there to tell you the story anyway." I said leaning to kiss her forehead

"Alright let's go." I said turning to Edward who was holding out his hand for mine and I took it.

As we ran to the main house we talked every little mostly about how the family would react to us telling Renesmee so early. When we got to the house we saw Esme, Carlisle, and Alice who bouncing up and down like a crazy woman.

"Bella, saw what you are planning and I think it is the most perfect time to tell her." She said running to me grabbing Renesmee out of my arms running into the living room. "Thanks' Alice" I yelled to her knowing she could hear me anyway.

Carlisle and Esme came up to Edward and I " Are you sure you want to tell her now?" Carlisle asked first but smile knowing our answer.

" Yes, we're sure but we would like everyone to help us tell her." I said sheepishly turning towards Edward who was smiling down at me .

" We would love too sweetheart." Esme said smiling at both of us

"Thanks' you guys." I smiled widely holding on to Edward's arm tightly.

" It's alright love, Let's go sit in the living room and get comfy." He whispered low enough that I was the only one that heard.

" I Love You Edward." I whispered back turning to kiss him on his lips

" I Love you too Bella more then you know." He said as he broke the kiss picking me up walking in to the living room where the rest of the family was sitting comfortably waiting for us to enter.

As we sat on the love seat with me on Edward's lap, "Renesmee? Are you ready to hear the story?" I asked looking at her has she got up and walked up to Edward and me on the love seat.

"Yes, Mommy I'm ready." She paused but continued "Can I sit with you are daddy?" she asked looking up at me and Edward.

" Of course you can sweetheart" Edward answered before I could. I opened my arms so she could sit on my lap. She jumped up into my arms and kissed my cheek.

I looked and Edward and smiled as I lifted my shield _" I would really like if Carlisle or Esme could tell it I Love hearing it instead of actually telling It. What do you think?"_ I thought to Edward, who was smiling up at me and kissed Nessie's forehead and also mine.

" I think that is a great idea love, I think Carlisle should be the one to tell it." He said looking at his father who was smiling as well.

" I would love to tell it to her and you guys as well." Carlisle replied smiling over at Nessie.

" Alright Nessie, Are you ready to hear it?" he asked looking between all three of us on the love seat.

" Yes Grandpa I'm ready." She answered smiling up at her Grandfather

"Alright then." He said before he actually started.

" Nessie, your parent loved each as much as they do now…" " Your mother and father thought of their relationship as a Romeo and Juliet fairy tale the only thing was that your father was a vampire and your mother was human." He paused and looked at Nessie who was listening and shock her head so he could continue. " Your Father and mother first met in their Biology class of their Junior year at Forks high school, your father came to me after the first and told me he was leaving for a little bit which was only a week he thought your mother's blood was the most amazing sent in the world and which we called her his singer cause her blood singed to him…." He paused and looked at us we smiled at him. " When your father came back he realized he couldn't live without her, when your mother found out that we were Vampire's she wasn't afraid but that she loved him as well…" " Nessie your parents went through rocky patches cause she was human and he was a vampire I know that your father would have given anything to be human for her, but your mother insisted on being coming one of us and now that she is we love her more not that we didn't love her when she was human but it is easier now that she is one of us…. Back to the rocky patches , your mother was a track target but James , Victoria and Laurent, James tricked your mother thinking he had your Grandmother Rene which he really didn't we got their before he could kill her… after that your uncle Jasper went to attack her cause she got a paper cut on her 18th birthday party… He didn't mean too but cause of her blood it took over him your father decided to leave your mother so that she could have a shot at a normal life… but that didn't work for either of them… when they finally got back together Jacob fell in love with your mother but she loved your father more then she would ever love Jacob… When your father and mother got engaged we were fighting a newborn army who was lead by Victoria who was going after your mother for revenge over James's death…." He looked at Nessie to see if she was still listening which she was so he continued. " We defeated the newborn army, your father and Seth killed Victoria after this all that good stuff came like your Aunt Alice going crazy over the wedding, your father trying to convince your mother to stay human, telling Grandpa Charlie that they were getting married which he took really well and then the wedding and the honeymoon and last but not least you sweetheart you made your father and mother happy than ever, they love you very much and will always love and be there for you and then you know the rest…" he finished smiling at Nessie. " I guess what I am trying to say is that no matter how you are different you are love concurs everything in life and relationships." He said as he opened his arms for Nessie.

Nessie jumped up and ran into her Grandfather's arms " Thank you Grandpa I loved that story and I Love you." She whispered in his ear.

" I Love you too Nessie and your welcome." He said happily then looked at us sitting on the love seat.

And we lived happily ever after, as a family and soul mates…..


End file.
